


Época de apareamiento

by ZafiraKz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Infidelity, Instinct, M/M, Mild Bestiality, NEST - Freeform, Slash, Top Remus Lupin, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela sub Lucius Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Se alegraba que luego de tantos años su veela volviera a él en época de apareamiento





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno no hay bestialidad absoluta.  
Pero por si las dudas: algo de Remus -en forma de hombre lobo-/ Lucius -Veela-

Gruñó con fuerza sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle, miró hacia la luna y luego volvió a respirar profundo.   
No pudo evitar pararse en dos patas, mirando con sus ojos dorados al veela que estaba sentado sobre el pasto con sus grandes alas blancas extendidas.   
Se lanzó sobre él casi enseguida, apenas pudo escuchar el grito del hombre antes de que empezara a rasguñar y morder la tela, destrozándola para poder llegar a la piel.   
El hombre temblaba, lo que hizo al lobo levantar la cabeza confundido. Olía a listo, estaba en su época de apareamiento ¿Por qué le tenía miedo?   
Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho lampiño apoyando dos de sus patas sobre las alas para mantenerlo así, boca arriba contra el suelo. Podía sentirlo estremecerse y jadear, ese hombre lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto pero aun así tenía miedo… no podía aparearse si su pareja tenía miedo.   
Lamió su pecho antes de subir a su cuello.  
—Lupin…— el hombre sollozó bajo y el lobo lamió sus lagrimas con cuidado, sus garras estaban clavadas en las alas pero estas no parecían maltratadas. Eran lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar ser sostenidas y eso hizo que un latigazo de orgullo lo recorriera.   
Olfateó el ambiente, no había otra criatura que estuviera haciendo que su compañero se asustara.  
¿Entonces que era? ¿Si no era él, que era?   
Miró a los ojos grises del hombre, lamió su hombro corriendo su cabello con su hocico.   
Se quitó suavemente notando los quejidos de su pareja, golpeó su costado con su cabeza para que se diera vuelta. Tal vez si tenía un dominio total lograría que dejara de tener miedo.   
El veela hizo lo pedido, el lobo se puso sobre el casi enseguida reteniéndolo, oliendo y lamiendo su piel blanca sabiendo bien que no tenía que morder.   
Bajó lo suficiente hasta llegar a su trasero, notó el jadeo y como abrió mas sus piernas para él. Lamió su entrada sin poder esperar para enterrarse en él.  
Podía escuchar sus gemidos y leves sollozos, las alas temblaban con fuerza haciéndole entender que lo estaba haciendo bien.   
Pero… el aroma a miedo no se iba. Y eso lo ponía de mal humor.  
Gruñó alejándose, el veela se quejó pero el lobo se sentó gruñendo más hondo haciendo que la otra criatura se sentara.   
El rubio se abrazaba a si mismo, con las alas desplegadas y arqueadas levemente hacia si mismo pero sin cubrirse. El aroma era abrumador, su compañero necesitaba ser llenado, necesitaba de él pero aun así…   
Y entonces lo notó. El veela no había tenido tiempo de hacer un nido. No podían aparearse sin un nido donde su compañero se sintiera seguro.   
Se acercó con cuidado y se acostó a su lado, el rubio se abrazó a su cuello ocultando su rostro en él cerrando mas sus alas para cubrirlos a los dos. El lobo lamió lo que podía de su piel.  
Sabía que solo el humano lograría tranquilizar al rubio así que solo bastaba esperar a que la luna desapareciera, por mientras el mantendría a su compañero a salvo.   
El veela no dejaba de lloriquear y acurrucarse, asustado y avergonzado, el lobo lamió de nuevo sus mejillas. No sabía porque el veela no había logrado hacer su nido a tiempo pero había ido a buscarlo y eso era suficiente.  
Su compañero era muy valiente.   
Se alegraba que luego de tantos años su veela volviera a él en época de apareamiento.


	2. Solo instinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez... Ambos en forma humana.

Tuvo que alejarse, dejó a su compañero a varios metros mientras se transformaba. Esta vez utilizó hasta la última gota de su fuerza para evitar gritar y despertarlo, aunque los sonidos espeluznantes de sus huesos romperse y armarse podrían hacerlo.   
Cayó de rodillas en el suelo del bosque, la sangre estaba en su boca. Había mordido tan fuerte su labio que lo había partido.   
Sentía demasiado dolor pero eso no evitó que se parara y caminara hacia el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio.  
Odiaba esto.   
Debería agarrarlo y buscar información. De los mortífagos, de Voldemort, tal vez tomarlo como prisionero pero no quería traicionarlo así.   
Se acostó a su lado apegando su pecho a la espalda del rubio, olfateó un poco su cabello escuchando el ligero jadeo.  
Dios santo, él tenía una esposa ¡Una pareja! Pero Malfoy había tenido razón, no importaba cuanto amara a Dora nunca podría rechazarlo.   
Había creído que lo olvidó, realmente lo creyó. No tomó en cuenta que la única razón por la que no sintió si quiera ganas de ir a buscarle fue porque no lo veía. Porque con Lucius en Azkaban no iba a poder encontrarlo.  
Se había enfocado en su mujer, la amaba ¡Realmente lo hacía!   
Pero Lucius…  
Aspiró sobre su cuello y acarició su abdomen, un gemido salió del rubio. Sus alas ya no estaban, sonrió levemente besando las líneas de su espalda de donde saldrían.  
Se sentía tan enojado. No había logrado liberarse de las garras del rubio.   
Seguía siendo su sirviente.   
Acarició su miembro antes de tomarlo en su mano, Lucius gimió moviendo su cadera hacia su mano pero enseguida dejó escapar un sollozo.  
Trató de sentirse bien al pensar que el patriarca estaría mortificado una vez que volviera en si al recordar lo débil que fue, pero solo sintió un vacío en su pecho. No podía proteger lo suficiente a su veela para que no sufriera.   
Maldito instinto.   
—¿Qué sucede Lucius, no quieres esto?— susurró suavemente presionándose contra él. El veela jadeó arqueándose y apegando más su trasero a su dura erección, Remus gruñó apoyando otra mano en su cadera mientras seguía masturbándolo. Los sonidos eran acompañados por ligeros quejidos de tristeza, aunque respondía a su toque de buena gana el hombre parecía triste.   
Lo soltó ganándose un ligero quejido de queja.   
Remus se sentó en el suelo y dio vuelta al veela para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniéndolo por la cadera para evitar que se restregara.  
—¿Qué sucede, Lucius?— lo observó sintiendo su garganta secarse. Su veela era hermoso. Agitó la cabeza, hacía poco había cambiado y sus instintos estaban a flor de piel.   
Acarició con cuidado su cabello sonriendo cuando se inclinó a su toque pero eso duró poco antes de que el rubio sollozara de nuevo.   
Oh, el nido.   
Suspiró. Le dolía todo y no debería estar para consolar a un veela en plena época de apareamiento, pero ahí estaba y no podía abandonar al rubio.   
—Lucius, esta bien. Eres un buen veela, fue difícil para ti llegar hasta mi. Estar aquí es suficiente.— susurró abrazándolo contra su pecho, acarició suavemente su espalda dejando que se acurrucara contra su pecho.  
—Yo… no pude hacer nido— sollozó bajo. Remus sabía que debía sentirse completamente inútil, nunca había estado con el rubio en esa época. Sabía que los veela no entraban en calor hasta tener relaciones con un gran candidato a ser su compañero y una vez que el instinto elegía no volverían a someterse a nadie más que a él.   
Gruñó un poco al recordar como el patriarca lo había despedido sin miramientos.  
¡Dos años, joder! Dos años había trabajado en su mansión. El pequeño niño Draco de cuatro años llenaba su vida, cuando se acostumbró a los tres rubios había sido feliz, de alguna forma incluso Cissy había empezado a tratarlo como un amigo.   
No sabía exactamente porque, pero Lucius le quitó todo de una. No lo dejó despedirse de Draco y eso hizo que el niño le tuviera rencor, para él los había abandonado luego de ser aceptado.   
¿Qué le habría dicho Lucius al niño? ¿Qué se había ido sin más luego de obtener dinero?  
Notó como la palidez volvía al hombre en sus brazos y este empezaba a temblar. Eso hizo que todo su rencor se hiciera a un lado y lo abrazara de nuevo.  
Maldito instinto.  
Pero incluso sin él, el no era una persona vengativa.   
Besó suavemente los labios del veela.   
—Lucius, esta bien. Volviste. Eso fue suficiente.— susurró cariñoso mientras acariciaba su piel, el rubio sollozó moviéndose un poco sobre él.  
—Por favor…— ¿Malfoy podía siquiera consentir en ese estado? Lo habían hecho antes, hace varios años y luego en Hogwarts, cuando aun era profesor.   
El rubio le había demostrado que no lo había olvidado y eso lo había hecho sentir idiota. Lo folló sin sentido contra la puerta y luego evitó que Harry se diera cuenta que los indicios de lo que había pasado ahí.  
Odiaba el hecho de que no importaba cuantas veces el patriarca lo desechara, él estaría listo para volver.   
Incluso amando a su mujer… Lucius era Lucius. Su veela.   
Besó su cuello con suavidad escuchándolo gemir.   
—Remus… por favor…— movió su cadera presionándose contra el. Remus gruñó y bajó su mano por su espalda hasta apoyarla en su trasero.   
No quería cruzar alguna línea. El veela lo había buscado a él, luego de tantos tira y afloja estaba ahí, en su momento más vulnerable buscando su protección.   
Era instinto.   
Solo… lo estaba ayudando.   
Agarró el trasero del rubio con ambas manos sonriendo al escucharlo gemir.  
—Lucius… no puedo esperar para estar en tu interior… debes estar tan estrecho y caliente…— susurró contra su oído mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo dorado, el rubio jadeó y él aprovechó para hacer el hechizo de limpieza en él, mojando sus dedos con lubricante. El patriarca ni siquiera se asustó ante la varita, en ese estado confiaba ciegamente en él.  
Remus tragó, sería tan fácil aprovechar…   
Acarició su entrada y presionó un dedo, deslizándolo hacia dentro. Gruñó con fuerza apegando más al hombre a él.   
Eso pareció demasiado lento porque el veela se alejó de él, Remus apenas pudo respirar sintiéndose algo confundido y aliviado en partes iguales, por unos segundos pensó en ella, se sintió dolido consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar. No era un animal, podía elegir no follar a Malfoy. Era estúpido…  
—¡Lucius!— jadeó sorprendido cuando el veela se sentó en su regazo haciendo que lo penetre de una, el veela gimió llevando su cabeza hacia atrás pero se quedó quieto. El castaño respiró profundo apoyando sus manos en sus caderas, jadeando ante la sensación.  
Miró hacia los ojos grises que lo miraban con lujuria y se mordió el labio sintiendo que cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera Lucius abandonaba su mente.  
Su Veela…   
—Te dije… que volverías a mi.   
Trata de amarla… cásate con ella, tengan un hijo… cuando yo vuelva a aparecer no habrá nada más que yo.— susurró el rubio rodeando su cuello con sus brazos moviendo su cadera suavemente.   
—Lucius…— el rubio no parecía dentro de si, aun parecía consumido por su calor. Con las mejillas rojas y mirándolo como que si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo.   
—No me abandones.— sollozó el rubio sin detenerse, Remus clavó sus dedos en su cadera haciendo que las levantara, moviéndose un poco dentro de él haciéndolo gemir.  
—Nunca lo he hecho.—  
Porque era cierto. Siempre era Lucius. Siempre era Lucius quien lo alejaba y lo echaba. El nunca se iba por él.  
—No estuviste en Azkaban. Ni en mi mansión.  
Tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo. Tengo miedo. Remus…— el veela sollozó, tan transparente como nunca sería Malfoy. El licántropo deslizó su mano por su espalda tratando de calmarlo.   
—Ven conmigo.— murmuró embistiéndolo despacio, Lucius gimió apoyando sus manos en sus costados.   
—No puedo.— lloriqueó, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Nunca vería al patriarca así, solo cuando su criatura tomaba el control se vería tan vulnerable.  
Malfoy nunca confiaría lo suficiente en él como para aceptar lo que necesitaba.   
—Pelea a mi lado.— volvió a susurrar haciendo que se moviera con él.   
—No puedo.   
—¡Lucius, no puedo cuidarte si no estas de mi lado! — La furia lo embargó y se detuvo, aun su erección dentro del rubio. Lucius jadeó y cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos.   
—Lamento no haber hecho un nido.— de nuevo pareció desolado.   
—Lucius…— Remus se quedó quieto acariciando suavemente su piel.   
—No he sido un buen veela.—  
—Shhhh has sido muy bueno, Lucius. Has venido hacia mi.— lo acostó sobre su espalda en el suelo, alzando sus piernas y haciendo que las apoyara en sus hombros mientras empujaba suavemente, saliendo y entrando en forma lenta. Lucius gimió retorciéndose, pero no se quejó por el ritmo.  
Ambos necesitaban solo sentirse.  
Una vez que el calor desapareciera volverían a correr uno lejos del otro.   
Solo era instinto.


End file.
